Wake Up Suprise
by Hallie-Clancy
Summary: Ichigo is having some much needed rest. He tries to ignore the raven headed girl trying to wake him up. When he tries to get her to leave him alone he finds himself in a very suprising situation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey well here's a quick one-shot. I would of had this out yesterday, but my stupid brother wouldn't get off the computer. Well I hope you enjoy the little one-shot. I can't decide if I should do it in Rukia's point of views too. I also only need one more review to upload my other story before Saturday. It's called Werewolves Dark Rising. Well Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, but Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**Wake Up Suprise-Ichigo**

**A**t this time it was safe to say I was in a peaceful mood, and that would have to be because I was asleep. I was comfortable and didn't feel the need to wake. It was a Saturday, which meant I got to sleep in and boy was I wrong. Is it a crime for a teenage boy to get some sleep around here? I guess so, since a midget decided I needed a wakeup call at seven o'clock in the morning.

At first, the she devil, tapped my bare shoulder. I got hot in the middle of the night and threw my shirt off. I was now left in nothing but my sweats, not that it could bother her. She's an old bitch with no emotions. I scrunched my eyes, trying to pull myself back into dream land, but unfortunately it doesn't work. I then try to pull the covers over my head knocking her hand away in the process, rolled over more towards the window and gave her a grunt that wasn't understandable. It was made to tell her to go away, but as soon as I felt my mattress dip I knew it didn't work.

She crawled onto my bed on her hands and knees; she was so small I could barely feel her weight on the bed. I was hoping she was going to curl up next to me and fall asleep, even though that is so much out of character for her, I hoped she had grown some kind of weird fetish so that I could get some sleep. But no, of course she wouldn't fall to girly temptations; I doubt she even has any. I knew she was on a mission, and that mission was to get me to wake up, which was exactly what I didn't want to do.

I could feel her eyes heavy on me, which made me feel uneasy, but I decided to keep my eyes closed. She leaned over me with both of her arms caging my head in. She bent her arms, lowered her body and head closer to mine. Her lips were right by the side of my face. I tried really hard to not make a move or indication that I was awake. I didn't know what she was about to do. It seemed like she was about to kiss me, but like that was going to happen.

"Ichigo," she said in a harsh whisper, which made me flinch and scowl at her suddenly talking in my ear. I could tell that she thought she was getting the upper hand by the way she repositioned her body on the mattress. She was probably smirking down at me like she news that I was awake, which I wasn't having any of that, so I kept playing along and kept my eyes closed.

She backed off of me, guessing she sat up, and placed both hands on my blanket covered shoulder. She then put a lot of pressure on my shoulder and began to shake my body rapidly. That was it, I had finally had enough. If I couldn't get any sleep then she was definitely going to get it. My eyes shot open and a scowl was never so present on my face. She was still shaking me, so I turned around, grabbed her wrist and looked at her through blood shoot tired eyes. Her pretty violet eyes shone at my amber eyes in shock. She looked at me with her mouth agape, I waited for her to say something, but still nothing came from her soft looking mouth. Damn, I need to stop thinking about her like that, since that was twice in a time space of about thirty seconds. I needed to take this into my own hands, so I gripped her wrist tighter with my right hand and yanked her towards my chest. The blanket fell from my chest, since I was now sitting up. Her face was headed for my bare chest, so I wrapped my left arm around her waist preventing her from colliding with my chest. Then thinking it was a good idea flipped her around and pinned her under my body. Her left hand, which was still gripped in my right, was pinned above her head, while her right arm was pinned to her side by my left arm that was still around her waist. She was in complete shock and her cheeks started to get red. I was guessing it was from my bare upper half being pressed flush against her body. I had most of my weight on top of her, but I knew she could handle it. She was a tough girl, and I had the bruises to prove it.

I smirked inwardly to myself not letting her see my cockiness. Her face became redder by the second and she started to become surprisingly submissive. Keeping all the seriousness in my face, I said, "What are you doing? I am trying to sleep." I looked at the clock then looked back at her. "You do know its seven o'clock in the morning, and for the fact it's a Saturday. And if you didn't know I get Saturdays to sleep in," I said in a belittling voice, which at the time made me sound like a stupid and complete asshole.

Her blush started to fade a little, but it was still present on her face when she smiled up at me. I looked at her a little confused and couldn't help, but wonder what she had at up her sleeve.

"So Ichigo, you think it's Saturday," she said in her fake school girl voice, which made me cringe at the sound of it. She knew I didn't like it and did it to get on my nerves.

"Well yeah, of course it's Saturday. Saturday does come after Friday." She looked up at me amused. I couldn't read what she was thinking so I leaned in a little to try and see what she was doing in that little head of hers.

"No Ichigo. You do know it is Friday and it is seven o'clock in the evening." I looked at her confused and lowered my head. I was definitely an asshole. If I wasn't one earlier then I was one now. She then continued, "I was only going to wake you up so you could eat."

"Sorry," I said genuinely, which I actually meant this time.

"You really are an idi-," she got cut off by my lips on hers.

At first my mouth was hard on hers. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to kiss her or not, I just put my lips on her own. I didn't know what to do. She wasn't fighting back, so I took it as a good thing. I softened my lips on hers and found it didn't feel bad. The kiss actually felt great, like I was in complete bliss. Her lips were as soft as they looked. I cupped her face with my hand and angled her face more upwards. She was kissing me back, with her arms locked around my neck and her hands were lost in my hair.

When did she even get her arms around me and out of my grasp? Who cares, it doesn't matter, and all that matters is that she's not beating me to death. I pushed my lips passionately against hers one more time and pulled back, gave her one more quick kiss and pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers and kept my eyes closed. I was breathing heavily trying to get my breath back. I guess they really meant it when they said a kiss can steal your breath away. Her sweet breath fanned my face letting me smell her heavenly scent.

"What was that for," she asked lightly? Her eyes were glazed over and her chest was heaving up and down trying to consume air. Her cheeks were still tinged pink, but she didn't look angry at me at all.

"I don't know. I just found myself kissing you, and I didn't want to stop. I'm sorry." I said lightly. I gazed at her apologetically, with both of my elbows propping me up on either side of her face.

I started to get up off my bed, when she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back down. We were mere inches away again and I was afraid I was going to kiss her again.

She laughed at me, and then to my surprise looked at me with loving eyes. It almost reminded me like how my mother looked at me. It reminded me of her unconditional love, which made me melt on the spot. "Don't be. If you meant it then don't be sorry," she whispered, then she pulled me flush against her for another kiss. I melted against her and forgot about everything around me. And by her words she reassured me that it was what she wanted, so I smiled into the kiss completely happy. I didn't feel sorry anymore.


	2. Wake Up Suprise-Rukia

**A/N: **Hey here's another one in Rukia's point of view. Man I've been a writing machine this weekend. Well like I promised here it is. You should also go cheek out my other stories. I'm working on the next chapter for Werewolf's dark rising. Also if you think I should continue with this tell me. If I did they would probably be a plotless fluffy little one-shots. That connect to each other, but if you wanted to start in the middle you could. Well I'll go ahead and let you read. And to the two of you who reviewed thankyou and here is Rukia's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, TITE KUBO DOES.

* * *

**Wake Up Suprise**

* * *

**Rukia**

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin had left for some father daughter trip. And I distinctively remember Isshin telling me to make him some grand babies. Like that would ever happen. Ichigo doesn't even think about me in that way. I'm probably more like the annoying drill sergeant he never wanted. But that doesn't mean that he's not attractive because he is. Is tall, muscular and has a nice face, even though he has vibrant orange hair I think it looks good on him. It makes him look more Ichigo. Another thing is I'm dead he's alive, and I couldn't push him into something like that. So I will continue to keep my mouth shut and my emotions in.

I looked at the note Yuzu gave me. She gave me instructions on how to microwave the leftover food. I'm glad they had leftovers, since I don't know how to cook and Ichigo'S out in his room. This is some nap he's taking, but I decided to let him sleep. He's been working hard. I'll make sure to yell at him later just to make sure I'm not going soft on him.

"I'll need two plates, two forks, and two knifes," I said to myself, looking through the cabinets for the plates. I dished the spaghetti on both plates, and took the utensils off the plate distinctively remembering Ichigo telling me metal doesn't go in the microwave. I put the first plate in the microwave, putting it in there for two minutes like Yuzu said. I looked around the kitchen waiting for the microwave to beep at me that it's done. I spotted a picture on a wall. There was a beautiful woman in the picture, I'm guessing it was Ichigo's mom, she looked so happy. Her happiness shown off of her like a warm ray of sun. It was the smile Ichigo rarely gave off. It was so addictive it made you smile too. I was smiling at the picture now, and she was holding a little boy with orange hair. If it was possible his smile was more radiant than hers. I wish Ichigo would smile like that again, that he would be happy and not scowl at everything anymore. To bad she's not alive I would have liked to meet the person that Ichigo holds so highly in his heart.

The microwave beeped pulling me out of my thoughts. I pulled the plate out of the microwave and put the next plate in. I decided to then go up the stairs to wake up the grouchy strawberry.

Once at the top of the stairs I opened his doors. He was sleeping peacefully with no scowl on his face. I almost felt bad for waking him up, but in the end I knew this was going to be fun. He would probably get mad at me and then he would start whining like a little girl.

I turned on the light of his room on causing all of the dark shadows casting on his face to disappear. It was almost dark outside, there was just enough light to see his face when his lights were off. "Ichigo," I said in a normal tone.

.

.

No Answer.

He didn't answer me so I walked over to his bedside. I looked down at him, but I couldn't see all of his face. He slightly turned away from me when I said his name. I was going to go for knocking him in the head a few times to wake him up, but decided against the violent act.

His blanket was snuggled up to his chest, under his arm pit, leaving his shoulder bare of any clothing. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Great just my luck.

He must of gotten hot in the middle of the night and thrown his t-shirt off. I tapped his bare shoulder trying not to think about him. He was probably only wearing his sweats leaving his upper half completely bare. That idiot.

I could tell he didn't want to get up. He scrunched his face trying to go back to sleep, and when he felt like that wasn't enough he pulled his blankets over his head, knocking my had away. Thankfully he took the visual away even if it did make me have to think of a new idea. He rolled over more towards the window and grunted at me. I put both of my hands on my hips and glared at him.

Acting on instinct I climbed onto his bed making it dip more in the middle than it already was. My knee's were to his back, and I began to think how nice it would be to lay down with him and fall asleep. But I was on a mission and I was suppose to be waking him up. Not thinking about how nice it would be to lay down and fall asleep in his warmth.

I stared down at Ichigo and saw that both of his eyes were still closed. I caged his head in with both of my arms, and bent my arms to slowly lower myself closer to him. I was less than an inch from his left cheek. So close I could smell the shampoo still in his hair, and I had the urge to kiss him on the cheek. He didn't make a single move to indicate that he was awake, so I proceeded with my plan.

"Ichigo," I said in a harsh whisper, smiling down at him. He flinched at the sound of my voice. I knew he was awake, which made me happy about the upper hand, but he still decided to play like he was asleep. I can't believe he would think he could still play along even though he was scowling. He never scowls in his sleep, not like I watch him or anything.

I backed off of him into a sitting position. Then I placed both of my hands on his blanket covered shoulder. Then I applied all of my weight onto his shoulder, and started to shake him back and forth. He looked like he was flipping back and forth like a fish out of water.

Then he was finally awake. Yes, finally I got him up. Mission complete. He then shifted his eyes towards me, and glared at me with his red blood-shot eyes. His scowl was so fierce on his face that I don't think he's ever been this mad at me before. Grimacing, I stopped shaking him.

He turned around to face me still in his covers. Then he grabbed my wrists and we stared into each others eyes. I gulped, his eyes were so passionate and a gorgeous color of amber. I was shocked. All I wanted to do was yell at him, but had to settle with looking at him with my mouth agape. He was waiting for me to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. I really need to stop listening to Isshin, I think he's getting to me.

Then, all of a sudden he got that glint in his eyes and tightened his right hand on my wrist. He then yanked me towards his bare chest. The blanket had fallen some time ago when he sat up. Shit, I was going to collide into his smooth muscular chest. He then wrapped his left arm around me waist preventing me from colliding with his chest. Thank god. All of a suddenly he flipped me over and pinned me under his body.

His whole body was pushed up against mine. The body contact made me blush bright red. I was more embarrassed then being mad that he was crushing me with his big body.

He then became very serious causing me to blush more. Our foreheads were mere inches away from each other. Then in a serious and husky voice he said, "What are you doing? I am trying to sleep." He then looked at the clock then back to me. "You do know it's seven o'clock in the morning, and for the fact that it's Saturday. And if you didn't know I get Saturdays to sleep in," he said in a belittling voice, which made him sound like a complete idiot.

My blush started to fade, since he pinned me beneath him. Now it was just a light pink tinge. I smiled up at him. He then looked down at me with a confusing expression present on his face.

"So Ichigo, you think it's Saturday," I said in my fake school girl voice, which made him cringe. I knew it would make him do that. He always hates it when I use that voice.

"Well yeah, of course it's Saturday. Saturday does come after Friday." I looked up at him very amused. He was trying to read my face, but he really had no clue.

"No Ichigo. You do know it is Friday and it's seven o'clock. In the evening." I looked at me confused, like he couldn't comprehend what I was saying, and lowered his head closer to mine. I gulped at the closeness and continued, "I was only going to wake you up so you could eat."

"Sorry," he said genuinely.

I laughed at him. "You really are an idi-," I got cut off by his lips.

At first his lips were hard on mine like he didn't know if he wanted to kiss me. His lips were soft and moist unlike the ruggedness I thought they were going to be. He melted into me and started to move his lips. His lips felt so right against mine, so I began to kiss him back. He let go of my wrist and waist, and cupped my cheeks with both of his hands. I put both of my arms around his neck and wove my fingers in his hair. His hair was silky and fine. He then kissed me more passionately and pulled away and gave me one more quick kiss.

When he pulled away out of breath he rested his forehead against mine. His eyes were still closed as his chest heaved up and down.

"What was that for," I asked lightly, blushing even harder than I was before.

"I don't," he said. He seemed kind of confused at why he did it him self. He got nervous and continued talking, "I just found myself kissing you, and I didn't want to stop…I'm sorry." He gave me an apologetic gaze, while he was propped up on both of his elbows caging my face in.

He started to get up, so out of instinct I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down. Our lips were two inches apart from each other. I laughed at him and looked at him with loving eyes, which made him seem surprised.

"Don't be. If you meant it then don't be sorry," I said, pulling him flush against me for another kiss. He melted against me letting me know that he understood that it was okay.

When the kiss ended I looked up at him. He was smiling just like he was in the picture with his mom. If just kissing him could make him this happy I would never stop kissing him, cause breathing is over rated anyways.

"Come on," I said, while getting up. "Let's go eat." I got off the bed with him walking right behind me. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't knock him up side the head to wake him up.


End file.
